


Stuck on You (Taako)

by Creative_Calico



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Stuck in a wall, kravitz is a tiefling, magnus is flustered, taako has no shame, the spell grease is used and I have no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Calico/pseuds/Creative_Calico
Summary: Taako gets stuck, then he gets STUCK. ;3





	Stuck on You (Taako)

 

In retrospect, Taako knew he should have been paying attention to where he was drifting while using Blink. He strained as he tried to free his hips from the crumbling wall he was now lodged in, bracing his arms against the wall and trying fruitlessly to pull himself through. “Ok, clearly I’m not gonna be able to get myself out of this,” he thought bitterly, shifting so he could prop his chin on his hand. He was at least thankful that this wall already had a _roughly_ Taako-sized hole in it, and that he had the luck to drift into said hole, but now he was out of spell slots so his options were limited. He could either wait several hours for his magic to regenerate, or he could use his Stone of Far Speech to call for help.

 

He definitely didn’t want to be stuck for a long time, his feet could reach the ground but being bent over wasn’t very comfortable, so that left the other option. But who to call? He tapped his chin as he thought. Lup was out, she’d never let him live this down. Barry would _tell_ Lup so he was out, too. Magnus would probably tear him in half trying to pull him out, and Merle had been on a really weird plant magic kick that Taako did _not_ want to fuck with. After weighing the others in his mind he brought the stone to his mouth and called Kravitz.

 

“Hello?” came the smooth voice of the reaper through the stone.

 

“Hey babe, it’s me, Taako.”

 

“Oh hello Taako, how are you?”

 

“I’m fine, having a little mobility issue, and I know you’re probably working but do you think you could come help me?”

 

“I’m just finishing up a job actually, I’ll be right there.”

 

Through the stone first, then behind him, Taako heard the sound of reality being torn open as Kravitz brought himself to the Prime Material Plane. There was a short cough of poorly disguised laughter as Taako realized that his boyfriend had come into the plane on the ass side of the wall he was wedged in. He could tell Kravitz was trying not to laugh when his voice came through the stone again, “H-how did this happen exactly?”

 

Taako felt his ears get hot, “I came out of Blink and wasn’t paying attention. If this wall didn’t have a hole in it I could have _died!_ ” he tried his best to put a pout in his words. There was a strange warped noise and Kravitz was leaning over him, his upper half phasing through the wall.

 

“Well if you _had_ died, I would’ve probably been here anyway.”

 

“Can you help me out?”

Taako’s jolted as he felt a cold hand placed on the small of his back, “You know I have to say,” Kravitz purred, “This angle flatters you.” He shifted back out of sight and the wizard gasped as he felt a form press against his backside. Kravitz lifted up Taako’s skirt and pressed his hips firmly against the elf.

 

“What are you doing?” gasped Taako into the stone, “I said help me get _out_ not help me get _off!_ ”

 

“Oh? Is this getting you off?”

 

“...” Taako’s lips were drawn into a tight line, his focus entirely shifted to trying to steady his legs and calm his growing erection. Another chuckle, this one lower, huskier, came through the stone. The chilly fingers of the reaper wrapped around the wizard’s waist and he ground firmly against the shaking flesh. Taako’s breath caught in his throat and he bit his fist to stifle a moan. That same warped noise came from above him and he felt Kravitz lean against his back, “Are you ok with this? I can stop and get you out if you’re uncomfortable.” From his angle above Taako, Kravitz couldn’t see the wizard’s face, but he could see his shaking hands braced against the wall and hear him panting. He leaned close enough to brush his lips against Taako’s ear, “Do you want me to stop?”

 

“Ple-please don’t stop,” he gasped, rubbing his ass as best he could against his boyfriend, his dick straining against his underwear now. Krav smiled and gave the trapped man’s ear an affectionate nibble before he phased back to the other side of the wall. He rubbed his hands together vigorously to warm them before he slid the elf’s panties down to his ankles. The tiefling unzipped his pants and pulled out his already throbbing cock and with a swift hand motion he cast grease on his fingers and began rubbing them against Taako’s twitching hole. Through the stone he heard gasps and moans and smirked. He gently slid a finger inside the elf and shivered at the broken groan that resulted. He continued working Taako open and listened intently for any sound to suggest discomfort or pain.

 

Taako’s head hung down, his face flushed as sweat dripped down his neck. He couldn’t believe how much this was turning him on! It’s not as though they would be easy to see, the crumbling shack was out on the far outskirts of Refuge and the townspeople had been cautioned to stay away in case any of the buildings had to be brought down. Something twinged in the back of Taako’s mind, but Kravitz added another finger and he lost track of the thought. A noise in front of him caught his attention. He lifted his head and was met with the sight of a belt buckle, in the center was a dial containing three images, a flame, an ice cube, and a lightning bolt. The wizard’s blood ran cold, he forgot that the whole reason he was in Refuge to begin with was because he had accompanied Magnus! He swallowed thickly, refusing to look up. Kravitz, unaware of what was happening, twisted his fingers and hit Taako’s prostate. The elf slapped his hands over his mouth in an attempt to stifle the deep moans pouring out of his throat.

 

He desperately tried to steady himself as he stared straight forward, and then he noticed the handsome and impressive bulge situated underneath Magnus’ belt buckle. He craned his neck up and saw the Warrior’s face, which was bright red.

 

“Uh, hey… Taako… whatcha doin?” Magnus rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he shifted in place. Kravitz’s voice popped through the stone, “Taako, is everything ok? You got tense, am I hurting you?” All rational thought evaporated from the elf’s mind as he brought the stone to his lips and said, “Hey Krav, remember when we talked about inviting Magnus to have sex with us?”

 

“Well yes, but why are you bringing this up now?”

 

“Because he’s right in front of me and I think his dick is going to explode if it doesn’t get attention.”

 

“Oh. Oh my.” There was a strange lust in his voice now, “Well if he wants to…”

 

Taako winked up at Magnus, “This isn’t exactly how I pictured this going, but whaddya say big guy? Want to have some fun?”

 

“Fuck yes, p-please.” the human stammered out. That was all he needed to hear as Taako’s hands flew to the muscular man’s belt, skilled fingers undoing the fastenings in a matter of seconds and pulling the aching member within to his lips. Magnus braced himself against the wall with one arm as his other hand entwined itself in Taako’s hair. On the other side, Kravitz lined himself up with the elf’s entrance, pressing in slowly. When he moaned, Magnus thrust forward, filling his mouth, and he was forced to grab hold of the warrior’s thighs to keep from being choked.

 

Kravitz thrust forward testingly before he found his pace, one hand caressed his lover’s hip as he spoke into the stone, “Taako darling, I know your mouth is full right now but I have to say, this is unbelievably arousing,” he dragged his nails down the elf’s back and drank in the muffled groan that responded. He licked his lips and dropped the stone back to his chest, grabbing Taako’s other hip and thrusting hard, forcing his legs wider apart and fucking him with abandon.

 

Magnus’ head swam as Taako’s tongue dragged up his shaft, he couldn’t believe his luck! When the day began he never would have dreamed that it would end with him getting a blowjob from the gorgeous elf. He didn’t even question why Taako was wedged in a wall, he didn’t care. He bent his knees slightly to get a better angle and bucked his hips forward, groaning when he felt lips brush against his pelvis. His forehead pressed against the wall, Taako’s whole body shook as the reaper on the other side fucked him but he still managed to focus on pleasuring Magnus. Hot breath flowed over his skin as the elf lavished his cock, licking stripes up the length and swirling around the head before plunging it back into the warmth of his mouth.

 

Taako was lost in a sea of ecstasy, Magnus’s thick manhood on his tongue and Kravitz taking him from behind, his thighs quivered and his cock drooled with need. He whimpered and pawed at his chest, trying to find his stone of far speech. When he found it he panted, “Krav, please, I’m gonna lose it!” While he spoke he continued to stroke Magnus, rubbing his thumb across the underside and eliciting a deep rumble from the warrior’s chest.

 

“N-nearly there,” came the reply in a husky growl.

 

“That’s great babe but I meant--” he was cut off as Kravits gripped his shaft and he dropped the stone again, “Yessss fuck!” he used Magnus’s pants as a handle and yanked the human forward, swallowing the cock in front of him and moaning wantonly. Magnus grunted, his hand fisting in the elf’s hair as he climaxed, releasing into the warmth he’d been suddenly enveloped by.

 

Kravitz dug his nails into Taako’s hip, twisting the wizard’s dick expertly as he came, goading his lover to do the same. He could hear Magnus through the wall as he huffed and steadied himself, sliding out of the shivering mass that was Taako. He took a moment to adjust and carefully pulled the elf’s panties back up and his skirt back down. He cleared his throat and called out, “Magnus? Can you hear me?”

 

“Y-yeah!” his voice was shaky and rough.

 

“I think Taako should be pretty easy to remove from this wall, would you mind pulling him while I push?”

 

“Yeah sure, give me a second!” There was a pause, then a shuffling sound, “OK ready!”

 

Magnus grabbed Taako firmly under the arms and pulled as Kravitz lifted his legs to guide him through. Taako was of no help at all, as he had gone completely boneless. He was freed easily and Kravitz walked straight through the wall once he was cleared. Magnus had collapsed on the ground with Taako on his chest, panting for breath. Kravitz leaned down to brush the hair out of the wizard’s face and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek. “I trust you can get him home safely, Magnus?” he asked, straightening up. Magnus gave a shaky thumbs up and a nod, “I’m uh… gonna need a minute but yeah, yeah he’s good with me.”

 

The reaper manifested a pocket watch, “Sadly I have to get going, but I would love do this again soon, maybe at a time when I can see your face?”

 

“I’d like that very much yes.”

 

“It’s a date then.” Kravitz ripped open a portal and stepped through with a wave, disappearing a moment later. Taako propped himself up onto his elbows and smirked at Magnus, “Oh we are going to have _fun_ with you!”


End file.
